Businesses, organizations, and consumers increasingly deal with vast amounts of digital information. Encrypted storage allows for secure storage of digital documents, photographs, and other information. At the same time, use of encrypted or otherwise securely stored data may be less convenient, especially due to technical malfunctions or other problems. An encryption key may be deposited to a third party for escrow. The encryption key may be retrieved from the third party for recovery of encrypted data. To improve both security and usability, there is a need for an increasingly easy and convenient way to both securely store data, and access securely stored data.